Happiness for Naruto
by Hiko'Ay Natsuciko
Summary: Tak perlu hal bernilai dalam kehidupan ini yang diperlukan hanya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang mereka beri kepadaku 'Special for Naruto's Birthday and NHLs'


**Disclamer :Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Warning : AU, litteOCC, MissTypo, Abal fict dll**

**Summary :Tak perlu hal bernilai dalam kehidupan ini yang diperlukan hanya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang mereka beri kepadaku 'Special for Naruto Birthday'**

**_D'ont like D'ont Read_**

* * *

><p>Angin pagi berhembus kencang di sebuah ladang perkebunan milik pengusaha muda ladang yang selalu ditumbuhi berbagai hasil tanam itu telah terekspor lebih diseluruh Negara yang juga tak meragukannya. selalu nampak segar dan berkualitas penghasil cocok tanam yang telah ternama dipenjuru bumi .semua yang diinginkan pemuda Blonde ini pasti dapat terpenuhi dengan maksimal dengan harta dan nama terpandang semua bagaikan mimpi terbalas dalam satu malam. <p>

Keistimewaan tak berbentuk, ini selalu yang dipikirkan pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini baginya hasil kerja yang dia dapat tak bisa memberi kenagan hidup baginya. dia sangat bersyukur mendapatkan semuanya dengan hasil keringat dan jerih payahnya , Sangat. Tapi setiap kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan entah kenapa hatinya selalu diliputi rasa sesak ini bukan kisah cinta dengan pengorbanan ataupun kebahagiaan tapi semua kisah dimana dia tak bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang sekitarnya bukan sebuah tapi kehangatan yang hilang dilubuk hatinya. 

Sang pemuda menagis dalam artian Bahagia dan bersyukur Hati yang dingin telah lenyap melebur bersama kesedihannya dekapan kehangatan telah kembali padanya. Ya, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh gadis berparas anggun yang nampak tersipu malu dengan rona merah yang selalu setia dikedua belah pipi sang gadis manis kala bertemu dengannya Naruto terkekeh geli walau masih terpapar jejak air mata tak mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk terus mengoda tingkah yang sangat dirindukannya dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut. 

"Hinata-chan, aku tak dengar kau bicara apa~" 

"Umm.. itu Otanjoubi Omedettou Naruto-kun" Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya kala Naruto kembali mengodanya dan tentunya Rona merah yang masih melekat itu menambah gelak tawa sang pemuda. 

"Hahaha bukan yang itu tapi kalimat yang satunya" ucap Naruto dengan seringai menjengkelkan kali ini Sang gadis tak berkutik dia ingin segera pergi menjauh dari pemuda Blonde yang membuat detak jantungnya bekerja diatas kata normal. 

"Ughhh— tidak aku malu" 

"Ayolah" 

"Aku tidak mau" setelah mengatakan perkataan singkat tersebut sang gadis Hyuuga berlari kecil memutari ladang yang sedang memproduksi buah jeruk yang mengingatkannya terhadap pemuda—yang kini mengejarnya— dengan tawa yang sekian lama jarang diperlihatkannya kembali. 

"Hei, Hinata-chan jangan kabur, Aku juga mencintaimu" Naruto berlari kecil mengejar Hinata yang berada didepannya. 

"Jangan kejar aku Naruto-kun" Hinata—sedikit— merengek untuk menghentikan Naruto yang semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka tapi nihil semakin Hinata merengek semakin besar pula keinginan Naruto untuk membuat Himenya malu. 

"Tidak, tidak, tidak aku kan sekarang kekasihmu" Naruto berkata bangga dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kelangit-langit. 

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya Ragu. 

"Kau mau bukti, Hm?" Naruto mendekap Hinata penuh kehangatan yang membuat kedua pasangan tersebut ingin memiliki seutuhnya. Naruto memberi kecupan hangat dibibir mungil sang gadis penuh kehangatan setiap sentuhan yang mereka beri satu sama lain. 

"Aisiteru yo, Hime" 

Ditengah rerumputan dan angin segar dua insan membagi kebahagiaan yang terus dikenang dihari berikutnya bulan, tahun yang akan datang. kehangatan tak berujung tak perlu harta untuk mendapatkannya karena mereka selalu ada disaat Naruto membutuhkannya. 

"Aku memiliki Hinata-chan yang selalu memberiku kebahagiaan dan kekuatan, karena dia kekasihku. Aku mempunyai Sakura-chan yang selalu ada disaat aku bercerita tentang keluh resah kehidupanku, karena dia sahabatku. Aku memiliki Sasuke-teme yang selalu ada saat aku kesepian dan menyemangati disaat aku jatuh, karena dia sahabatku. Aku pun memiliki Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang selalu merawatku dan mendukung keinginanku, karena mereka orang tuaku. dan yang terpenting aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada kapan pun aku butuh mereka kehangatan yang selalu aku dapat dari mereka yang menyayangimu, terimakasih semua tanpa kalian aku hanya sebuah kertas yang rapuh" 

_The End_ 

**A/N**: ughhh... bikin ngiri nih tapi kekeke*tawa ala Hiruma* saya tau apa yang diberikan Hinata buat Naruto dan ngomong-ngomong Fict macam apa ini0,0 saya binggung mau bikin fic khusus Ultah Naruto stelah bersemedi(?) akhirnya ide ini yang saya dapat, semoga dapat menghibur. Otanjoubi Omedettou Naruto-kun^^

Review, Concrit, Saran , Flame? 

**Regrads**

_Hiko'Ay_


End file.
